


Мальчик из Мостолес

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После пятого гола в свои ворота в матче Испании против Нидерландов сложно не потерять веру в себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик из Мостолес

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды fandom Sport 2014.

Пот заливал глаза, размывая все вокруг до блеклых очертаний. Дышать ровно и спокойно не получалось, и Икеру хотелось винить в этом влажный, тяжелый, почти вязкий воздух, застревавший в легких.

После пятого гола он упал на колени. Казалось, что руки и ноги налились свинцом. Шум ликующего стадиона звучал будто бы издалека.

Икер закрыл глаза.

Где-то внутри себя он услышал детский смех — свой собственный смех. Он бежал по пыльным улицам Мостолес и звонко смеялся, а лучи солнца целовали вечно разбитые коленки и запястья.

Там, в Мостолес, дышалось легко и свободно. На улицах всегда пахло горячей пылью и свежим хлебом из пекарни по соседству. Колокольный звон отражался от обшарпанных невысоких зданий. Он служил стартовым свистком для дворовых игр, каждая из которых казалась важнее любого матча на Чемпионатах мира.

Тогда его слова были просто словами, а не превращались в догмы и молитвы. Его единственными зрителями были ребята из школы и соседская девочка с кудрявыми волосами, но они кричали и хлопали в ладони громче, чем переполненный стадион. Тогда каждый из них верил в то, что делает, верил в себя и в каждого из товарищей. Пропущенные голы ничего не значили, потому что каждый из них лишь отмерял новое начало. Ссадины и синяки были лишь поводом для гордости, а игры не останавливали при виде первой крови. Тогда главным, священным правилом было биться до конца, бороться с поднятой головой, что бы ни случилось. Даже если никто не смотрит.

Икер стоял на коленях перед собственными воротами, склонив голову. Хотелось вспомнить какую-нибудь молитву, но все слова позабылись, и вместо них он вслушивался в стук собственного сердца.

Однажды там, в Мостолес, обнимая его перед сном, мать рассказала Икеру, что его имя значит «тот, кто приносит благую весть». Сегодня благих вестей не было. Только шум толпы, сорванное дыхание и свинцовые ноги.

Сальвадор должен был стать его спасением, вернуть потерянную веру, снова оправдать ту глупую кличку, которая десять лет не сходила с газетных передовиц. Но единственным его спасителем мог стать только он сам.

Нужно было встать и продолжать бороться, пусть даже казалось, что в этом нет никакого смысла. Нужно было забыть о дожде, о нервах, о катившемся градом поте, о пяти пропущенных мячах, о сплетнях, об ошибках и промахах, о слухах и контрактах, о репортёрах и миллионах глаз, прикованных к нему во всех концах планеты. Нужно было быть смелым и сильным.

Нужно было снова стать тем мальчиком из Мостолес.

Икер поднялся с колен, бросил короткий взгляд в небо и вернулся в ворота.


End file.
